


blame it on my ADD, baby

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ADHD, Established Relationship, M/M, Steve's Pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve's ADHD is playing up, which may be from the lack of taking his medication. Bucky is there to provide comfort.





	blame it on my ADD, baby

“What are you doin’?” A voice asked, sounding somewhat panicked. “Are you okay?”

Steve didn’t even register someone was talking to him for a few seconds, didn’t even realise someone else was in the room. When he came back to the world, finally reconcentrated again, he frowned.

His jaw was sore, ached even, but it wasn’t from anyone else. No one had harmed him; he hadn’t been punched or kicked or anything. it was all of his own doing.

He looked down at his saliva covered hands, dropping the plastic bracelet. He’d had it for about a year, had gotten it at a concert Natasha had dragged him to, but it had broken, so he’d used it as a chew toy. Once he chewed through that, he went at his nails and the skin around them. After they started to hurt, to shine bright red, all sore and painful, he went back to the bracelet.

There was no chewing gum around, otherwise, he would have used that. He bit his fingers, his arm, his nails, even though they were already chewed. He couldn’t stop.

Some music played in the background: rap. It was too quick for him to understand what they were saying, and the voice was deep and soothing. The melody jumped around, too; that helped.

He couldn’t concentrate, rarely could, but this was rare for him. Perhaps it was because he stopped taking his medication (he had run out about a week ago, and hadn’t found the time, or remembered, to order some more).

“Stevie, what did you do?” The voice asked again, and Steve, eyes dazed, turned to look at who was speaking: Bucky.

Steve nodded in reply, couldn’t really form the words. He didn’t know what he wanted to say anyway. All the thoughts in his head were swimming around, and his hands shook as they had nothing to do.

Bucky sat next to him, and Steve leaned into the touch, resting a head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Bucky hummed something under his breath, an old war tune that Steve recognised but couldn’t put the name too. It was grounding as Bucky followed the lead singer’s melody.

It took eleven minutes and four seconds from Steve to calm down from his episode. the first thing he did was apologise.

“Oh, god, I’m sorry,” He whispered, closing his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

“You did nothin’ wrong, darlin’,” Bucky replied, stroking a hand through Steve’s hair. “Nothin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. this was a vent piece, but i hope you enjoyed it. feel free to send me a prompt!
> 
> my tumblr is: @cheating-noodles
> 
>  
> 
> [title from sail // awolnation]


End file.
